2013 Anti-Anthro Act
|status = Repealed|characteristics = Anti-immigration law|title1 = Protection of the United States from Foreign Risk Groups Act}} The Protection of the United States from Foreign Risk Groups Act, better known colloquially as the 2013 Anti-Anthro Act ,was a ban enacted by the United States of America to prevent immigration of Anthro-feralis from Xanjera into the country, under the Rivers administration. It was reversed by Congress under the Whitmore Administration in 2030, allowing free immigration to resume. History Due to an influx of Anthro-feralis immigrants from Australia, rising biological concerns stemming from prejudice and fear that members of the species may be violent or aggressive or transmitters of disease, and general xenophobia, President Michael Rivers proposed in 2010 that Anthro-feralis immigration from Australia be banned at least temporarily. In 2013, with a majority vote, the United States Congress decided to enact this new policy, and it became law in Rivers's second term. The ban was not well received by the Australian government, and its implementation strained the relationship between the two countries. It was also criticized by the previous Patel Administration. Domestically, Anthro-feralis living in the United States cried out that the bill was based on fear-mongering and predjudice. In addition many Americans who were not Anthro-feralis criticized the ban for its racist undertones, such as Frank Whitaker. The Pebblepike Administration following in 2016 upheld the measure as part of its anti-refugee and immigrant policies. It did not rescind the ban and neither did any Presidential administrations afterwards. In fact, spurred onward by CLAW terrorist incidents, it attempted to further the law by signing an executive order to apply to countries worldwide. Fortunately for Anthro-feralis and their supporters, this was struck down as unconstitutional. The Thompson Administration attempted to revisit the issue in 2025 and potentially reopen immigration, but a combination of external international conflicts drawing attention away and the motion stagnating in legislature resulted in the reopening proposal going nowhere. 2030 Finally, the issue was addressed by the Republican Whitmore Administration. This came as a surprise to many, who believed that President Marcus Whitmore was ambivalent on the issue based on past statements and action, or rather inaction regarding Anthro social issues. Just minutes before his attempted assassination, and also in the months following his recovery, Whitmore stated that Anthros could not viewed, specifically singled out as threats, and that laws like the Anti-Anthro act were unjust and threatened their identity as Americans. He gave a speech at length that 'extraordinary can come from the ordinary' and that the closure of borders hurt the American people far more than it protected them, and that the country's many racial groups were better united than separated. The President openly supported a bill by Congressman Ethan Pendleton to overturn the ban, and dismantle the US Anthro-feralis Registration Directorate entirely. Whitmore's endorsement brought significant momentum to the greater civil rights and social justice campaigns for Anthro representation and rights, and this, along with a Federal judge ruling that the search and seizure of Charlie Lang was unconstitutional, helped turn the tide of public opinion. However, Whitmore's decision to speak out and take a stance cost him some of his support base, as Whitmore himself was a conservative; the more far right of his supporters saw President's unusual progressively liberal movement as difficult to back. On December 3rd, 2030, the 121st Congress voted (71 to 39 in the Senate and 280 to 211 in the House) to reverse the Act, striking it out of law. Legacy and long term effects Following the Anti-Anthro act, the number of incidents of violence from and attacks by CLAW increased within the United States. This has made the act controversial, with some officials and members of the public desiring to crack down harder on Anthro-feralis suspects, while others blame the act itself and see it as the cause in the first place. It is viewed by progressives as the worst step backwards in American policy since the Awakening, and international watchdog sapient rights organizations gave the US less favorable scores as a result following the passing of the bill. Ultimately, the Act was repealed; FBI, CIA and Coalition intelligence in the month after have actually monitored a sharp decrease in Anthro-perpetrated hate crime in general following the repeal, and slightly lessened CLAW activity in the United States. However, long-term statistics and projections remain very uncertain. There are serious allegations that the Center for Disease Control may have either carelessly published incorrect information or greatly exaggerated the propensity of Anthro-feralis being vectors for disease, which could have influenced the passing of the Act in Congress and public opinion. This controversy was brought up prominently again in the successful 2030 campaign to overturn the act, and remains a point of contention in the ongoing effort for Anthro civil rights movements to dismantle USARD. Specifications The ban applied specifically only to Anthro-feralis from Australia. Humanoid immigrants from Australia were unaffected, a major point of issue. * Anthro-feralis were forbidden from immigrating to the United States or any of its territories from Australia. Visitation is still permitted. * Anthro-feralis entering the country from the Australian continent were denied legal residence within the United States. * Anthro-feralis Xanjerans living in the United States legally before 2013 were allowed to remain and pursue citizenship as being 'grandfathered' in. * Work and study visas in excess of six months are not permitted and those that are already in the system not be renewed after initial expiration. Category:Legislation Category:United States